Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto Talk Show
by DORKALINI
Summary: this is my first fanfic, so PUHleze take it easy on me.T.T. Ne ways, me and my best friend Amber Dunlap wrote this in school, so it is HILARIOUS! I think..... Enjoy peoples!
1. Chapter 1

GUARDIAN KAZURA CHARACTERS:  
GUARDIAN DREADSCYTHE

Character Name:Guardian Dreadscythe Age:Unknown(appears to be 19 but in Guardian years, 5,000)  
Hair Color:Blonde Eye Color:Red Birthday:October 13 Weapon Name:Scythe of Death Hair Length:Long;touches the ground and wavy Side:Evil Gender:Female Form's:Chaos Angel, Death Angel, and Death Angel of Eternity.  
Height:Same as Kazura(5"6)  
Family:First Kazura(twin sister), and Kazura(niece)

Guardian Dreadscythe is the main evil person. When the original Guardian Kazura was alive, her and Kazura were twin sister's and is therefore Kazura's aunt. Though what kind of aunt tries to destroy her niece? What love. When Dreadscythe was a Guardian(Dark) she couldn't beat her perfect twin and decided to go to the evil side and started to mess with the highly forbidden Death Arts, which has the power of death even more powerful than the Grim Reaper. When Kazura found out, she battled her sister and killed her for punishment, then gave her a curse that she would always be miserabal and be haunted when she was in the Spirit World and couldn't harm innocent human's, espiecally children. But unfortunately, she didn't go there...

Right when Dreadscythe was killed, her spirit was so vengeful that she came back from the dead 5000 years after her battle with her sister and went to kill her sister for tormenting her in the Spirit World. But when she found out that her sister's day's of being a Guardian were over, she hunted down her bosses, Guardian Eternity and Destiny. She was no match for them because they were like god's in Guardian World. She was defeated in one blow by Destiny, then Eternity told her this:"If you wish to avenge your own death, then let you be your own death itself." Eternity then sent her away and told her that if she harmed an innocent human that wasn't fighting or trying to harm her, her power's would grow weaker.

But Dreadscythe didn't just sit there and didn't do anything. She quickly made up an army of demon's called Souless who were evil spirit's in the Spirit World to conquer the human world. She also made this a way to get around the curse. If she didn't harm a human, her power's wouldn't lessen. So, she would order the Souless to do her bidding when ever she wanted them to. She also launches these things on the Guardian's as well as human's.

Dreadscythe also found powerful minions to do her bidding. Her are there names:Zrae, Zrath(her Guardian Warrior), Kairi, Allison,Kamari,Kaoru,Pe Pe Hui, Ki Ki Hui,Ora,Tsukino Amano,Sarah and her Doshi Spirit, Hero Li,and Zach, a mysterious but extremely powerful sorcerer and his assistant's, Kanna, Magaret, and Mary. That add's up to 16 minion's total! And more coming on the way...

Dreadscythe also has the ability to disguise herself. She dosen't want the Guardians to see her true face, so everytime she has a run-in with the Guardian's, she has a new transformation. But since she loves to use scythe's as a weapon, it's not hard to notice which is Guardian Dreadscythe. But one time, she disguised herself as Kazura's father and almost killed Kazura in her sleep had it not been for Setsuna to notice Dreadscythe in her father's body and slice her out of there with her Spear of Lightning! So far, they haven't seen her true form yet...

Dreadscythe can also bring people back from the dead. She uses this against the Guardian's since they know not to attack their dead loved one's. Dreadscythe can also create people from her own body and uses the people created to get information from the Guardian's about their power's and weaknesses. 


	2. The ALMOST REAL CHAPTER ONE!

The Amaz-zing Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho Talk Show!!!!!!

Your hosts: Sabrina(me) and Amber(short kid) Amber: HEY!!!! throws shoe at me

Dorkalini: Okay, peoples, Im here to host this whatever this is becuz I feel like it.

Ams(her nickname): No, it isn't. You got paid to do this!

Dorkalini: Or was I?

Ams:sigh She IS NOT my second sister.repeating herself (she calls me her second sister cuz I'm at her house all the time! CHA!)

Anyways, peeps, ignore what you saw in the first chapter cuz my computer is ssssoooooo weird, that it downloaded something I wrote a year ago!!! sigh computers…… Next One is the real first chapter!


	3. gasp Gaarakun took MY COOKIES!

The Amazing Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho Talk Show!!!

YOUR HOSTESSES: Sabrina(me) and Amber(short kid) Ams: WILL YOU STOP WITH SHORT KID CRAP?! ME: NO! NEVER!

NOTE: We do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. If we did, we'd ssssoooo be taking over the world right now!

NOTE: AMBER LOVES HIEI AND NEJI, WHILE I LOVE KURAMA AND GAARA-KUN, SO YOU WILL SEE THEIR FACES A LOT. AND WE ARE GOING TO MAKE FUN OF THE CHARACTERS, SO PLEASE, NO FLAME! ( AND MY FIRST TIME!)

Dorkalini: Welcome to the Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho talk show! Today, we have Hiei Jaganshi and Gaara of the Desert!

Ams: OMG, HIEI!!!! glomps him

Dorkalini: sweatdrop Well……. turns to look for Gaara Where the bleep is Gaara-kun?!

Ams: Sorry, couldn't hear you over the bleep.

Dorkalini: Stupid ratings and parental control….fuc-

Ams: Omg, I founds you….. hunh? picks up a note Uh….. Brina? (she always calls me that)

The Note:

Dear Psychotic Yet Cute Person (Me: shocked he called me cute! Hah! Ams: Shut Up.),

I have run away forever. But lets just say that I got a haircut.

p.s don't come looking for me.

p.s.s I also took your money. Me: So?

p.s.s.s. I also took your cookies.

Dorkalini: NOW HE'S GONE WWWWAAAYYYY TOO FAR!!!!!! WE ARE LEAVING AS OF NOW!!!!!

Ams: but what about the story?

Dorkalini: Screw it! grabs Ams and jumps in a hippie van

Ams: A hippie van? That. Is. The. Best. Thing. You. Could. FIND?!

Dorkalini: Hey! I paid to have this van!

Ams: whatever.


End file.
